


“R?”

by mind_if_i_slyther_in



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Established Relationship, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_if_i_slyther_in/pseuds/mind_if_i_slyther_in
Summary: Enjolras goes out of a weekend away and Grantaire cheats on him.
Relationships: Combeferre & Grantaire (Les Misérables), Combeferre/Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [getoffmybarricade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getoffmybarricade/gifts).



“R?”  
“Promise me u won’t forget ur pill R you can’t forget ok?”  
Enjolras could never control his stress. He has the panicky sort of persona where everything and everyone would stress him out. The only person who could calm his nerves was Grantaire.  
“Just relax Enj I have it all under control, and i still have about the 50 alarms you set on my phone to remind me. I am an adult you know” he replied sarcastically.  
“Ok ok, sorry R. You just know how perfect I want this weekend to be, and it wouldn’t help to get a hyperactive phonecall from you, or a drunken one for that matter!” Enj smiled at his barely sarcastic manner, only to quickly change back to her stern, worrying look. “I promise” R replied with his soft spoken voice. Enj couldn’t help but smile at the little wink R gave him as he put his hand delicately on his shoulder, “You’ll be fine Enj”, he whispered softly. Enjolras took a deep breath and smiled back. He gave R a soft kiss on the forehead and grabbed his travel bag. As he was about to walk out the door, he quickly turned around and wrapped his arms around Grantaires unsuspecting body. R could barely breathe, but he still swung his arms around Enj, his hands barely meeting in the middle. They held each other in an embrace until Enjolras’ phone started ringing. He let go, looked deep into Grantaires eyes and whispered, “I’ve got to go my love, i’ll see you soon” to which R replied with “I love you always”.

Enj replied, “Always”.

Grantaire was used to extravagant goodbyes but he has never heard Enjolras say the words ‘I love you’, he always managed to dodge it. Then again, Enjolras isn’t very good at showing his true emotion to anyone, including Grantaire. It always struck Enj so hard when he was leaving, like he would never return, but every time, he would get just as an extreme hello when he returned as to goodbyes. And that was R’s favourite thing about him. He was always so caring and tried the best he could to express his love to Grantaire whenever he had to go away for meetings or trips. He was proud of him, getting his name out in the world. But every time R was left alone, he felt a strange longing to have someone with him, someone beside him. He just missed Enjolras... right?

Grantaire sat down at his laptop and pushed his small, rectangular reading glasses up his nose. It had only been a day since Enjolras left but he was already missing him like mad. As he struggled to focus on finishing his writing, his phone screen lit up and a faint, gentle tune started playing from his phone. It read “Take your pill, I know you have forgotten!”. It was true, Grantaire had forgot. He reaches into his bag and pulls out a blister of pills and a beer. You see, Grantaire knows he shouldn’t have beer when he takes his medication, because the ADHD meds make alcohol twice as strong as it should be, yet he chooses to ignore it, “one sip won’t hurt”.

By the time it was 9pm, Grantaire had already drank 5 beers, which felt like 10. He was strewn out on his kitchen floor, longing for Enj to be layed next to him, giving him company. He could already picture Enj ranting his usual routine that R blurred out, “Ive already told you not to drink so much. I’m only looking out for you R, you know that bla bla bla...” He was about to call Enj when he remembered what he said, he doesn’t want him to call. Why doesn’t he want me to call? Did i do something wrong? What if he just doesn’t like me anymore? Thoughts were racing around in Grantaire’s intoxicated mind. As he picked up his phone to text Enjolras, a text pings through on his phone screen.

Ferre: Hi R! How r u? R u free tonight?  
Grantaire: Hi im a bit dizzy but fine. I’m free why what’s up?  
Ferre: You’re not drunk again are you? What does Enj think about that?  
Grantaire: He’s not here and he doesn’t know so id prefer if you would keep to to urself thankyou!  
Ferre: Your secrets safe with me! Since were both alone, u wanna go to a bar or something?  
Grantaire: I don’t think i physically can drink any more beer. How about you just come over instead?  
Ferre: Ok, will be there in 10

R looked around his littered apartment. Beer bottles were strewn everywhere, blankets were draped on every piece of furniture where he kicked them off when he got too warm. Oh shit, i better tidy before ferre gets here. 

Grantaire drunkenly stumbled around his apartment, picking up bottles and wrappers, throwing blankets back onto the bed, tripping over thin air and tumbling to the ground, somehow wrapped in 3 blankets all at once. He was laughing at his own fall so much he didn’t even hear the door open and shut. “need any help with that?”.

“Ferre! You’re here. Sorry i was just tidying up the place” Grantaire exclaimed, frantically trying to untangle himself from the pile of blankets. “Here, let me help you with that”. Ferre replied with a giggle, grabbing the emerald green blanket and hoisting it into the air, sending Grantaire tumbling into his calf’s. He ended up falling over Grantaire, both now in an entangles mess of a million blankets, looking into each other’s eyes.

Ferre: I’ve never noticed Grantaires eyes the way they look tonight. The soft green undertones cancel out the deep brown, and make a warm amber colour around his eyes. His long, black eyelashes flutter and fall into the exact place you would expect them to. His skin is flawless except tiny acne scars on his forehead and his millions of freckles scattered across his face makes the astounding symmetry stand out. Why does he look so perfect tonight? Why does he look so perfect?

R: Has Ferre always had flawless skin? His dark, flustered skin never looked so perfect. His straggly, curly hair falls infront of his sapphire blue eyes I could get lost in them. They almost look like Enj. Oh shit...Enj. Whatever’s about to happen I need to stop quickly. Enj is away he’s my lover he’s my boyfriend for fucks sake. But... just one more minute wouldn’t hurt. I don’t feel so alone...

Combeferre broke the silent, motionless stare and moved his arm, closer to Grantaire’s face. His hand reached for his cheek as he lightly kissed R’s lips. 

“I can’t do this. What about Enj?” he thought.

Graintaire didn’t pull away.

It was midnight and Ferre and R were in a drunken slumber; nothing could wake them. A key turned in the door and the lights came up in the dark apartment. Enjolras came home to the mess Grantaire left it in whilst Enjolras was gone. He shrugged it off and let out a small chuckle, what else could he expect from Graintaire when he is unsupervised? He placed his bag on the kitchen counter and started to walk over to the closed bifolding doors. “He managed to close the heaviest doors but couldn’t put his beer bottles in the bin” he mutters to himself with a smirk. He pulls open the heavy doors. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Rs face when he sees him home early. Enj didn’t want to turn on the lights straight away in fear that he would awake Grantaire from his slumber, but he could see a starfish outline of him strewn across the bed. Click. The lights turned on.

A light blue jacket was thrown on Enjolras’ nightstand. The photo of him and R had been knocked off, and smashed laying their on the ground. In Enjolras’ place, there was another man. Another man that looked like one of his dearest friends. Startled, Grantaire woke up, grabbing the sheets as he opens his eyes.  
“Enj! you scared me for a second i-“  
he looks at Enjolras’ face which was flooding with tears, his concealer smudging and running down his face. Grantaire takes one quick glance at combeferre.  
“no. NO! NO ENJ! IT ISNT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE” R shouts, tears pooling at the bottom of his eyes. He breaks down repeating himself  
“it’s not what it looks like- it’s not-“, Enjolras could barely understand what he was saying through the cries. Combeferre sat crying into his hands, not even able to look into Enjolras’ eyes.  
Enj breaks the moment with one single mutter filled with hurt and betrayal, he couldn’t bear to stand and look at the love of his life backstabbing him in this way.

His voice is filled with hurt as the lump in his throat only allows him to whisper the word.

“R?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enj’s reaction

“Enj please-“  
“No”  
“Enj just-“  
“No”  
“Please let me-“  
“I SAID NO”  
Grantaire was bawling and crying his eyes out, he could barely finish his sentences, and even if he could Enjolras would cut him off. The only reaction Enj showed was the stern face and lack of eye contact he gave to R. After all, he isn’t very good at showing his feelings. He slowly got up and started boiling the kettle, leaving Grantaire in tears on the couch. Combeferre emerged from the bedroom, nervously clutching his jacket as he stumbles on his words.  
“Listen Enj I’m so sorry it’s just-“  
“GET OUT! GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOME”  
Combeferre shed into tears of fear and guilt as he shamefully walked out the bright red door; a homemade sign stated  
“E N J & R”, Grantaire made it for them as soon as they moved in. After he boils the kettle, and pours himself a cup of tea, he sits back next to Grantaire, still not looking at him in the eye, or even speaking to him. He sips his tea but the lump in his throat didn’t even allow him to sip tea right, and made a loud gulping noise instead. R just stared, wondering why in the middle of a commotion the only thing Enj could manage was making himself a drink, did he hurt him that much?

“Enj can we talk”  
He just sat there staring at the door and gulped as Grantaire spoke.  
“Please can we talk”, he was managing to speak after calming himself down with deep breaths and puffs of menthol vape.  
“Enj-“  
“What’s their to say? What’s their to say R? I walked in on you fucking my best friend. Theirs no explaining to do. I tried to think this through and hope to god that i was mistaken and that there was a reasonable explanation for this, but you’re just a fucking cheater. I thought i could trust you R. I thought we loved each other”  
“We do R. We do love each other we can work this out I promi-“  
“You can’t promise anything. Don’t you see I can’t trust you? Your words don’t mean anything to me anymore. You were the only person I could ever see myself loving.” Enj started to gulp harder and fight back tears as he spoke, but the pain was getting unbearable.  
“were?”, grantaires eyes were starting to well up once again.  
“I don’t think i can work this out with you R. I don’t think i’ll ever be able to see you the way i did before”  
“Enj no please. This wasn’t meant to happen. We can’t live without each other. I can’t live without you. Please if you just let me explain-“  
“Explain”, Enjolras interrupted once again.  
“What?”  
“Explain. This is what you’ve wanted right?”  
“Well I... we were... I just didn’t think it would... I felt lonely and... and i was drunk”  
“I give you time to fucking speak and all you can say is alcohol. Seems like you blame too much on your fucking alcohol. I was ready to listen to you and you can’t explain. Don’t you see what i’m going through R? It might have been harmless fun for you but it’s causing me to tear my own mind to pieces. You don’t deserve to do this to me. All i’ve ever done for you is endlessly love and care for you. I don’t see what I did fucking wrong.”  
The room was silent as Enjolras walked to the main door of their apartment.  
“We’re done”  
“What?”  
“WE’RE DONE”, Enjolras screamed as he hit the sign off the door, sending the letters flying across the room and breaking the board R made for him.  
“Please don’t leave”, Grantaire was crying and panicking so much that he was shaking and barely able to form sentences.  
“What else is their left for me to do?  


You’ve broken me R”

Enjolras grabbed the bag he originally packed for the weekend and swung the door open, leaving it in mid air so the door would slam shut and pierce the only sound of grantaires cries in the distance. He picked up no keys and showed no sign of returning. As he frantically pressed the button on the outside of the lift, he kept checking, hoping, that Grantaire would run through the door after him, but instead he was greeted to an empty, dark lift in the middle of the night. As soon as he was alone, and the doors were shut, he slid down the back wall and let his emotions win, flooding the floor with tears and drowning the silence in cries and sharp breaths. He broke down in the lift, hyperventilating as he thought about what just happened, as if it finally hit him, and he realised what he just saw and what it meant for him and R. Struggling to see through they blurryness of his tears, he raised his phone to his ear.

“hello?... Enj?... You there?... I can’t hear anything”

The truth was he muted the phone call, because he didn’t think he could handle a stable conversation, or even express the words he wanted to say.  
“Enj?”  
“Help me”  
“Enj? Are you ok? I’ve never heard you cry before. Who the fuck hurt you cos whoever it was i’ll knock them out. We all will”  
“R”  
“What?”  
“R cheated”  
“Oh... Enj i’m so sorry-“  
“With combeferre”  
“Enj i’ll kill them i will”  
“Courf. can i stay with you for a bit? I’ll do anything. Please?”  
“Of fucking course. I’ll be waiting for u with open arms Enj”  
“He cheated on me Courf”  
“I know, Enj”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok sorry it’s kinda short i just had some inspiration to write and this is all i had, let me know what u think and if u actually want a chapter three! hope u like it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thankyou so much for reading. This is actually my first fanfic that i’ve written and i just wanted to share it. If you have any ideas, thoughts, questions then please leave a comment. And let me know if i should write a second chapter! thanks :)


End file.
